


Old Enough To Know Better

by TeddyRadiator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/pseuds/TeddyRadiator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Decrepit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Enough To Know Better

There was a small lump under his armpit, tender and round. When he squeezed it, it made a sound like a ruptured gobstone, and a teaspoon of noxious yellow puss squirted from it.

Such were the highlights of his waking moments.

Looking into the mirror at his tired, sallow reflection, he pondered the state of his vanity enough to consider using glamour charms, then sighed. “I’m getting too old for this shit,” he muttered aloud.

A note was waiting on him at breakfast. _Don’t forget our date tonight. H._

Severus paused. _Maybe I’m not too old after all,_ he thought.


End file.
